Amour(s) Impossible(s)
by Aloicia Ulquiorra Lawliet
Summary: Imaginez 2 secondes : Severus encore vivant et re-prof de potions, Lucius ancien espion pour la Lumière et actuel Professeur d'étude des moldus, Remus directeur de Poudlard et Harry professeur de DCFM... Pas convaincus ? Alors imaginez qu'il y ait du slash ! Ah j'ai réussi à vous convaincre ! YAOI, lemons, SSHP LMRL gros délires en fins de chapitres ! Happy Ending, bien sûr !
1. Plante Sauvage

Hello le monde ! Comme je n'ai sorti que 3 chaps, je les réécris pour les rendre un tout ptit peu plus longs, plus détaillés, et surtout, avec le moins d'incohérences possibles, parce que Oh mon Dieu j'en ai fait tellement ! Donc du coup, je reposte les 3 premiers chaps, et normalement, je pourrais peut-être poster le 4° Mercredi, car j'ai accès à des ordis à l'internat. En fait, je suis au lycée, en Seconde. Donc comme je suis à l'internat, c'est vraiment pas facile d'écrire une fic en semaine, mais comme certains me suivent encore, et bien je suis motivée, et elle est presque finie (sauf que je dois apporter des modifs à chaque chap, mais quelle pas douée, j'vous jure... ^^) Bref, je vous conseille de relire les 3 chaps, il y a une peu plus d'explications, et ils font un peu moins enfantin au niveau de l'écriture. J'ai pas changé les tournures de phrases, juste des éléments un peu importants qui permettent de mieux comprendre le déroulement de le Fic'.  
Sur ce, bonne re-lecture aux courageux !  
Bye !

Résumé : Imaginez 2 secondes : Severus encore vivant et re-prof de potions, Lucius ancien espion pour la Lumière et actuel Professeur d'étude des moldus, Remus directeur de Poudlard et Harry professeur de DCFM... Pas convaincus ? Alors imaginez qu'il y ait du slash ! Ah j'ai réussi à vous convaincre ! YAOI, lemons, SSHP LMRL gros délires en fins de chapitres ! Happy Ending, bien sûr !

**Amour(s) Impossible(s) :**

**Chapitre 1**

**Partie I**

Je l'aime…je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder... comme il est beau, avec ce sourire sincère typique des Griffondors. Il est devenu professeur après avoir repassé sa 7° année, ayant réfuté son envie de devenir Auror, ne voulant plus jamais entendre parler de mages noirs.

Je ne peux pas m'enlever son visage de poupée de la tête, je n'ose pas me toucher en pensant à lui, car ce serait passer un cap, ce serait admettre qu'il m'est indispensable.

Oui, il est ma bouffée d'oxygène de la journée. Si je ne le croise pas au moins une fois par jour, je suis d'humeur exécrable (du moins encore plus qu'à l'habitude) et ça se ressent surtout au niveau des sabliers des 4 maisons qui baissent considérablement ces jours-là, même celui de mes Serpents, c'est pour dire !

Alors, d'accord, je dois partir, je ne suis rien sans lui et il me déteste. Je ne puis survivre loin de lui, mais je souffre à ses côtés, alors je me tais et peu à peu je me tue… à petit feu je me consume d'amour pour lui, et comme je ne peux partir sans en mourir, je choisis de mourir sans partir.

J'ai décidé de passer ma dernière journée joyeusement (en espérant que je réussisse à être joyeux un jour) et de la passer en quasi-totalité en sa compagnie, puis le soir venu, je boirai un poison fort et rapide, sans douleur, de mon cru, que j'ai appelé ''Amour Mortel''.

Peut-être comprendra-t-il ainsi, mais je ne veux pas qu'il s'en veuille de ma mort. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que c'est de sa faute car c'est mon choix.

Je verserai une larme avant de le boire, j'en suis sûr. Mais peu importe, on ne me trouvera pas avant le lendemain matin, alors personne ne remarquera ce petit et dernier instant de faiblesse de ma part. Ce dernier instant consacré à mon amour, mon Lion, mon Harry…

Je suis fin prêt : cette semaine sera la dernière, je le sens, il est temps, je souffre trop. Je vais enfin pouvoir me donner un semblant de vie et de bonheur avant de mourir et de les laisser enfin tranquille. J'ai juste besoin d'une dernière semaine pour faire mes adieux à Lucius, mon dernier ami.

**Partie II**

****Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce poste de professeur à Poudlard ! Collègue avec ce m'as-tu-vu de Potter ! Bon, OK, Severus m'a gentiment demandé de calmer mes ardeurs envers lui sous peine de me voir mourir dans d'atroces souffrances (on sait pas c'qui lui prend à lui aussi d'aimer une pareille énergumène, je crois qu'il a déjà déteint sur mon Sévy d'amour!)

Quoique, à bien y penser, c'est pas si mal, avec Lupin à ma table (il a pris le poste de Directeur après le décès de McGo' lors de la grande guerre) je pourrais peut-être retenter ma chance… Oui, peut-être qu'il est prêt à me donner son cœur cette fois, parce qu'au collège, je me suis pris râteau sur râteau, mais j'ai jamais lâché prise. Je pense que je vais demander à Severus de m'aider à l'obtenir.

Je sais qu'un loup-garou n'aime qu'une fois, mais j'étais prêt à m'abandonner totalement à lui. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre en 1° année à la sortie du Poudlard Express. À peine nos regards s'étaient-ils croisés que mon cœur se mit à battre plus fort.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai de cesse de chercher un moyen de l'impressionner comme la fois où j'ai rejoint le Seigneur des Ténèbres en suivant les instructions de père, pour livrer des informations au vieux citronné (paix à son âme), sauf que le citronné en question m'a formellement interdit de parler à qui que ce soit de ma condition d'espion (si bien que, 15 ans après, à une réunion fermée de l'Ordre, j'ai découvert que Severus était aussi un espion et depuis aussi longtemps que moi, et il a été aussi surpris que moi qu'on s'y rencontre).

Remus m'a toujours détesté, et ce pas seulement parce que j'étais à Serpentard (c'était bien le seul Maraudeur qui n'avait aucun a priori sur les différences entre les Maison) mais parce que ma famille était la plus réputée de ce temps (et aujourd'hui encore, mais en temps que héros de guerre, avec Ordre de Merlin 1° classe, s'il-vous-plaît !) pour être à la botte de Voldemort, et les plus grands chasseurs de loup-garous de tous les temps.

J'ai d'ailleurs failli être renié lorsque mon père apprit (par hasard) que je m'étais épris d'un lycan. Il m'avait alors promit, ce jour-là, que dès que mon cher et tendre sortirai de Poudlard, il se le 'farcirait'. C'est pourquoi j'ai dit au Lord que mon père était un espion, que je l'avais surpris à donner des informations à des gens de la ''Lumière''. Je pus ainsi tuer moi-même mon propre père, devant tous ces idiots de Mangemorts, trop stupides pour comprendre que j'étais le traître dans cette histoire.

Alors j'ai continué à espionner le Seigneur secrètement tout en taisant mon Amour. Heureusement que le vieux citronné a gardé dans une Pensine (bien cachée, il est pas inconscient non-plus le Bubus hein !) ses souvenirs de ses entretiens secrets avec Severus et moi-même. De cette manière, on a été innocentés fissa, et mon loup nous a lui-même proposé les postes que nos occupons actuellement.

Tous ces souvenirs sont vraiment mauvais à se rappeler…Surtout que je viens de me rendre compte, au regard étonné que mon loup me lance, que je l'observe depuis tout à l'heure.

Je détourne les yeux en tentant au maximum de cacher le rougissement traître qui veut apparaître sur mes joues.

J'ai fini de manger. Je me lève et sors de la Grande Salle avec autant de classe qu'on peut quand une paire d'yeux dorés chéris vous suit jusqu'à la fermeture des portes.

C'est indéniable, c'est un fait que je ne puis nier : je l'aime, d'un Amour avec un grand A. Je l'aime et l'aimerai à jamais, je le sais. Il a été, est et sera toujours mon seul Amour, que ce dernier me soit rendu ou non.

Il me déteste et m'a proposé ce poste pour alléger sa conscience, parce qu'il a eu des préjugés sur un Malfoy, parce qu'il a pensé que j'étais mauvais alors que j'œuvrais pour la Lumière depuis le début.

Je pense au suicide : je demanderai à Severus un poison sans douleur pour 'une expérience' et, une fois seul dans mes appartements, je lui écrirai une lettre, j'attendrai sa réponse, prendrai le poison et me coucherai avec sa lettre serrée contre mon cœur.

Oui, cette semaine sera la dernière dans ce Monde, sans doute irais-je en Enfer pour mes crimes, qu'ils aient été intentionnels ou non. C'est décidé, Samedi, il n'y a pas de cours, alors je passerais ma journée avec lui. Ma dernière journée, à ses côtés. J'ai juste besoin d'une semaine pour demander à Severus de me caser avec Rémus. Lui qui est si doué dans tout, il pourra se débrouiller en une semaine. Et si Samedi prochain, Severus m'annonce qu'il abandonne, ce qui est fort probable, je lui demanderai son poison. Une semaine et c'est fini. Enfin…

**Partie III**

Dans une cabane non loin de Poudlard, située tout près de la Forêt Interdite, deux amants épuisés de leurs longs ébats se blôttissent l'un contre l'autre.

L'un dit : « Il faut qu'on parle. ». « Je sais, » répond l'autre. « Je ne peux plus garder notre relation secrète, et je te l'avoue, pour moi, c'est plus que du sexe, tu comprends, je t'aime, je te veux, et je veux le crier au monde entier ! ». « Tu… Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ? ». « Oui, mon amour ». « Oh mon dieu ! Je t'aime aussi mon amour ! Je veux passer chaque jour du reste de ma vie à tes côtés, je veux te faire l'amour tous les soirs et même pendant les pauses s'il le faut pour te le prouver, encore et encore ! Je t'aime Pomona ! ». « Je t'aime aussi Rubeus ! ».

Et c'est ainsi que les deux amoureux transis s'endormirent fermement serrés l'un contre l'autre.

_à suivre…_


	2. Chat Curieux

C'est bon, la version améliorée de ce Chap est postée ! Je re-poste celle du chap 3 dans quelques heures !

J'ai presque fini d'écrire toute l'histoire. Elle ne sera pas longue, car après, je vais en écrire d'autres sur The Walking Dead, Stargate : Universe, The Hobbit, etc...  
Donc, oui, je reviens à la charge, désolée encore :p  
Alors pour ce qui est de cette fic, chaque Chap sera en III Parties, la première centrée sur le couple Severus/Harry, la seconde sur le couple Lucius/Rémus, et la dernière sur les couples insolites !  
Donc, rien ne m'appartient, je suis pas J. K. Rowling, moi je suis pauvre etc … ^^ (J'aurais bien croqué un p'tit Rémus moi pourtant :p)  
Sinon, je vais faire des efforts, bien sûr, pour poster au moins toutes les 2 semaines. Cette fic ne fera pas plus de 10 Chaps, je pense.  
Bon, sur ce, je vous laisse, bonne lecture ! :D

Résumé : Imaginez 2 secondes : Severus encore vivant et re-prof de potions, Lucius ancien espion pour la Lumière et actuel Professeur d'étude des moldus, Remus directeur de Poudlard et Harry professeur de DCFM... Pas convaincus ? Alors imaginez qu'il y ait du slash ! Ah j'ai réussi à vous convaincre ! YAOI, lemons, SSHP LMRL gros délires en fins de chapitres ! Happy Ending, bien sûr !

**Amour(s) Impossible(s) :**

**Chapitre 2**

**Partie I**

_POV Harry._

J'arrive pas à y croire. Je lui ai donné une seconde chance, une chance de se racheter, et j'ai même fait l'effort d'embaucher Malfoy Senior pour lui faire plaisir ! Et lui, lui ! Il m'ignore royalement ! Eh oh ! J'suis le Sauveur maintenant ! Tu peux pas m'échapper ! Non mais quel connard, j'te jure !

Non mais en plus je lui en veux même pas ! Je peux pas, je l'aime ! Évidemment, quel con d'aimer un asocial comme lui ! En plus c'est un Serpentard ! Je pouvais pas tomber plus bas ! Tomber sous le charme de Severus Snape, Directeur de Serpentard, et aussi l'homme qui me hais le plus au monde !

J'en peux plus, quand je le convoque dans le bureau de Rémus sous un prétexte débile ou non, il trouve un moyen d'éviter, comme s'il devinait que la missive ne venait pas de Rem', ou alors il m'évite du regard et me lance des piques tout au long de notre échange ! 

Je vais pas le renvoyer, mais je pense lui offrir mon poste, j'ai besoin d'air, d'être loin de lui pour ne plus souffrir de ses regards froids, de son ton acerbe et de ses piques cinglantes. Et puis ça fait tellement d'années qu'il le veut, ce poste. Peut-être comprendra-t-il ainsi que je ne le déteste pas.

Je vais sûrement pouvoir devenir Auror sans passer d'examen, je serai vite débarrassé de ma souffrance. Le pire, c'est qu'Hermione me dit que je dois garder espoir, que peut-être mon amour est réciproque ! Et puis quoi encore ! Comme s'il pouvait voir en moi autre chose que le Morveux Potter qui est exactement comme son père ! Hermy me donne de faux espoirs sans arrêt ! Je sais qu'elle essaye de me réconforter, mais 

J'ai tellement honte de moi ! Être réduit à un amour impossible alors que je suis l'Élu, le Sauveur ! Je suis ridicule, risible, et pathétique… Mais je reste fort devant les autres, je souris comme si tout allait bien. Pour qu'ils ne sachent pas. Pour qu'IL ne sache pas.

Bon, je vais le convoquer de suite pour lui offrir mon poste. Je trouve ça quand même bien pratique d'avoir accès au bureau de Rémus : Je convoque Snape dans le bureau du directeur, et là : Surprise ! C'est pas le Rémus ! Ben oui, Rémus,lui, il a quand même un sens de l'intimité plus développé que moi, et il préfère nous laisser discuter dans SON bureau et aller dormir dans sa chambre, plutôt que de nous regarder nous engueuler jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte.

Partie **II**

_POV Rémus.  
_

Faudrait vraiment qu'il arrête de me fixer avec cette haine, Malfoy. J'ai bien compris qu'il me détestait, mais ça me fait du mal ! Bordel, je l'aime ! C'est pas juste, la VIE n'est pas juste !

Pourquoi moi, Remus Lupin, je souffre autant d'un amour impossible, après tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits, après toutes ces Lunes de souffrance, de douleur, autant physique que morale ? Pourquoi, moi, Loup-garou de mon état, ne puis-je aspirer à une vie tranquille et heureuse comme tout le monde ? La réponse est simple : J'ai été assez con pour tomber amoureux d'un Serpentard, un Sang-pur ! Et un Malfoy en plus !

Encore, Harry me comprend. Étant un Loup-garou, je remarque facilement ce genre de sentiments, et je n'ai eu qu'à le surveiller de près pour comprendre ses tourments ! Je pense que je devrais lui en parler, peut-être qu'à nous deux, on arrivera à surmonter nos peurs et à affronter nos démons.

Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux qu'on leur avoue notre amour, peut-être que, même s'ils ne nous aiment vraiment pas, ils auront le bon sens d'arrêter de nous détester. Après tout, même étant Serpentards et nous vouant une haine viscérale à chacun, ils sont de bonnes personnes dans le fond. Je pense qu'ils ne tenteront peut-être pas de nous ridiculiser en public.

Mais ça fait beaucoup de peut-êtres. Trop d'inconnues dans cette équation. Bon, je vais convoquer Harry dans mon bureau pour que l'on ait une petite conversation de pseudo-filleul à pseudo-parrain. Et en espérant qu'il ne souffre pas trop de cette conversation.

**Partie III**

Pendant ce temps là, dans l'appartement privé d'un autre professeur de Poudlard, une dispute quand au respect de l'intimité du Survivant se terminait de manière, plutôt, hum... Chaleureuse, dirons-nous !  
« Promets-moi, Rita, que n'iras pas le harceler de questions, je t'en supplie. »  
« C'est d'accord, Minerva, c'est d'accord. Mais saches que c'est un très grand sacrifice que je fait là pour toi ! Tu as bien de la chance que je t'aime, Mimi ! »  
« Oh, merci ! Moi aussi je t'aime Riri ! »  
Et les deux individus s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre, dans une étreinte bouillonnante d'amour.

_À suivre...  
_

_Laissez une 'tit' review, ça fait plaiz', et ça encourage !  
Merci A + dans l'bus ! (oui, blague périmée, pardon...^^)_


	3. Frappeurs Invisibles

Enfin ! J'ai fini les améliorations de ce chap !

**R****.****A.R. :**

Chap.1 : **TeZuKa j** : Merci pour ta review, et désolée pour le retard énooorme du chap. 2 J'espère que tu accroche tjrs à l'histoire :p

**Wilkye21** : Merci bcp pour ta review, et accroche-toi pour la suite : les couples tarés sont tjrs d'actualité ! bon pour le coup, au chap 3 c'était pas très original je trouve, mais je suis pas en manque d'inspiration pour la suite, crois-moi !

**nimyr** : Merci pour ta review, et non tkt je vais pas faire dans le compliqué, c'est juste une petite histoire.

**BluElectre** : Grand merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que jme casse pas trop la tête, j'écris juste pour le plaisir (et pour les lemons :3) et j'ai pas tjrs envie de chercher un bon moyen de passer d'un perso à un autre. Oui je sais, Sev' est carrément OOC, je trouve ça plus facile pour l'histoire. Je compte vraiment écrire quelque chose de bien, et de bonne qualité, juste pas sur cette fic, car je préfère garder mon idée de base qui est de me centrer sur les sentiments et le vécu plutôt que sur le monde extérieur. J'espère que ça te convient quand même et que t'apprécieras la suite ;)

**Hellwenna** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a bien donné envie d'écrire la suite :) tkt maintenant je posterai assez régulièrement, et j'ai presque fini d'écrire cette fic.

Chap.2 : **Zeugma412** : Merci pour ta review, et de rien pour cette histoire ^^ (j'avoue ne pas avoir compris si c'était ironique ou pas, mais jme dis que c'est sincère) :)

**Caliste** : Merci pour ta review et j'suis totalement d'accord, on voit pas assez de Remus/Lucius :p

**Abysses** : Bonjour, merci pour ta review, la suite arrive enfin !

Bon ben j'ai déjà dit merci, mais merci encore, c'est vrai qu'avant de poster des fics, je comprenais pas pourquoi les auteur(e)s demandaient tout le tps des reviews, mais mtn je cois pourquoi : ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que même pour quelques pitits mots vous acceptez de prendre du temps à me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic, à me montrer là où je fais des erreurs, et à me conseiller pour la suite. Même simplement dire merci, c'est énorme pour moi, alors en retour je vous dis merci à tous les lecteurs et voici maintenant le Chap.3 !

Résumé : Imaginez 2 secondes : Severus encore vivant et re-prof de potions, Lucius ancien espion pour la Lumière et actuel Professeur d'étude des moldus, Remus directeur de Poudlard et Harry professeur de DCFM... Pas convaincus ? Alors imaginez qu'il y ait du slash ! Ah j'ai réussi à vous convaincre ! YAOI, lemons, SSHP LMRL gros délires en fins de chapitres ! Happy Ending, bien sûr !

**Amour(s) Impossible(s) :**

**Chapitre 3**

**Partie I**

Potter m'a dit qu'il voulait me refiler le poste de professeur de DCFM, pour qu'il puisse devenir Auror. Apparemment Lupin était d'accord. Putain, pendant un instant, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter sur sa soudaine envie de risquer sa vie encore une fois. Il a fait une tête étonnée. Il a du voir que je m'inquiétais pour lui. Merde.

Et après, par contre, j'ai pas trop compris. Juste au moment où j'allais sortir, il m'a dit que si à un moment j'acceptais, il ne quitterait pas forcément Poudlard. Et quand je me suis retourné une dernière fois pour lui dire au revoir, j'ai cru avoir vu une lueur d'espoir dans ses yeux. J'ai dû rêver.

Par contre j'en ai eu, de l'espoir, après ça. Que lui me fasse suffisamment confiance pour me léguer volontairement le poste que j'ai toujours voulu, ça a ravivé en moi la flamme de l'espoir. Mais merde ! Y'a aucune chance que l'amour que je lui porte soit réciproque !

Lui, jeune homme séduisant à peine sorti de l'adolescence, qui fait tomber toutes les filles et au moins un quart des garçons de Poudlard, lui, l'élu, le sauveur, le survivant, m'aimer, moi, la chauve-souris des cachots, le bâtard graisseux, le pire ennemi de son père ? Évidemment que j'ai rêvé. Je mènerai quand même ma petite enquête, juste pour éviter de continuer à me faire de faux espoirs. Je me demande qui j'essaie de convaincre en écrivant ça.

Je pourrais peut-être demander conseil à Lupin, il a toujours été très ouvert d'esprit à ce sujet, et je le soupçonne d'être gay. Il pourrait sûrement m'aider, après tout, depuis cette nuit où il a failli me bouffer, il a l'impression d'avoir une dette à payer.

En parlant de dette -et de Lupin-, je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour caser Lucius avec Lupin. Mais étant donné qu'il m'a sauvé la vie en m'apportant le contre-poison dont j'avais besoin pour le poison de Nagini, je lui ai promis une dette, et il l'a trouvé, cet enfoiré. Une putain de dette. Après le sauvetage express de mon vieil ami, Pomfresh a fermé la morsure. Elle a dit que sans Lucius, je serai déjà mort depuis des lustres.

Bref, cet imbécile n'a pas pu s'empêcher de suivre mes pas en question d'amour. Ou, du moins, d'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est moi qui ais suivi ses pas, puisqu'il semble qu'il soit amoureux de Lupin depuis ses 16 ans. Ouais, ça fait un bail.

Je pense que je devrais me dépêcher à ce sujet, Lucius m'a l'air de plus en plus amorphe ces temps-ci. J'ai peur qu'il ne fasse quelque chose de stupide en pensant que j'ai abandonné l'idée de l'aider à enfin sortir avec Lupin.

Bon, pour résumer, je suis peut-être le futur prof de DCFM et je suis toujours aussi frustré, sauf que maintenant j'ai un but : foutre Lupin dans les bras de Lucius. Ma petite mission d'Amour Mortel peut attendre pour un ami. Ou peut-être ai-je encore trop d'espoir pour tout abandonner aussi facilement. Après tout, Harry a été plutôt gentil avec moi ces derniers temps. Merde. Depuis quand je l'appelle plus Potter ? Je sais, plus, au pire j'm'en fous. Je l'aime, c'est ce qui m'importe.

**Partie II**

Oh-Mer-lin. Le bal d'Halloween arrive dans deux semaines déjà. Mais pourquoi diable ai-je demandé à Severus de demander à Lupin pour moi ? Oh mon dieu, non seulement je vais me prendre un râteau monumental, mais je vais en plus de ça passer pour un lâche aux yeux de mon loup. DU loup ! J'ai pas DU TOUT dit 'mon' loup, enfin si mais c'était un lapsus, je voulais dire 'du' loup.

Je suis pas du genre à l'appeler 'mon' loup, je suis pas du tout fleur-bleue moi. Pas du tout ! Je trouve juste ça dommage qu'Amour et Fatalité aillent de paire dans mon cas.

Severus m'a dit qu'il allait demander à Lupin demain pour le bal. Je l'avais complètement oublié ce bal ! D'ailleurs je pensais que Sev' avait abandonné cette mission impossible. Oh mon dieu, en plus c'était au moment où j'arrivais devant ses appartements pour lui demander un poison, qu'il m'a joyeusement annoncé qu'il demanderai à Remus pour le bal.

Bon, pour ce qui est de mon costume, je pense qu'un vampire ne serait pas trop mal, mais j'ai peur que Severus le prenne.  
Et pourquoi pas en Loup-Garou ? Ah non, j'imagine que si mon loup (...) acceptait de m'accompagner au bal, il le prendrait pour une mauvaise blague, et là, non seulement je me prendrais le râteau le plus monumental de l'histoire de Poudlard, mais en plus, Severus se foutra bien de ma gueule (à moins qu'il ne soit trop occupé à... eh bien à ''s'occuper'' d'un certain Lion aux yeux émeraude.)

Je pense opter pour un infirmier sexy mais sanglant. Oh ouais, genre des vêtements parfaitement coupés, faits sur mesure (je me demande bien quand j'aurai le temps de faire ça, tiens), d'un blanc éclatant, un peu serrés sur ma taille, et de longs gants rouges, et des taches de (faux) sang partout. Je pense que rajouter du faux sang dans mes cheveux serait une bonne idée.

Et puis je serai trèèès sexy comme ça, je le sens. Je me demande en quoi Rémus se déguisera. Loup-Garou : Bah non. Vampire : Oh bah non plus. Sorcier : Ce serai plutôt con, on se 'déguise' en sorcier que chez les Moldus. Peut-être optera-t-il pour quelque chose de sobre, juste un costume trois pièces. Ou peut-être se déguisera-t-il en lapin ? Oh-mon-dieu, mauvaise idée de penser à Lupin déguisé en lapinou, avec ses grandes oreilles et sa petite queue frémissante, les jambes dans des bas résille blancs, ses longues jambes ciselées, finement galbées, et-NON ! Je dois arrêter maintenant, je me fais plus de mal qu'autre chose. Enfin théoriquement, non, mais, ça ne sert à rien de s'arrêter sans arrêt (oui j'ai l'esprit contradictoire :p) sur ce qu'on aura jamais. (Ooh, et ça rime en plus !)

**Partie III**

Après que chacun se soit endormi, que ce soit auprès de son amour, d'un amant d'une nuit, en pensant à l'amour, ou à l'avenir, ou bien en serrant fort ses doudous préférés, un seul couple ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir. Tout bonnement parce qu'ils ne dormaient jamais. Ils venaient de se trouver, enfin, après tant d'années à se croiser, les deux esprits les plus mesquins de Poudlard sont tombé fous amoureux l'un de l'autre.

En effet, ce soir était une réunion romantique autour d'un dîner imaginaire, qui avait pour but d'établir des plans machiavéliques pour le mois à venir...  
« Je pense que ta première idée était la meilleure. Le coup des craies explosives fait toujours son petit effet, tu sais. »

« Tu... tu veux dire que mon idée était bonne ? »

« Oui, ma Mimi, elle était excellente, même si c'est un peu osé de fait ça au Professeur Snape, sa réputation en prendra un coup. Maisau moins il ne viendra jamais me chercher dans tes toilettes ! »

« Oh merci, Pee', c'est grâce à ton apprentissage de mauvais tours mesquins que j'ai eu cette idée ! J'espère pourvoir moi aussi devenir un esprit frappeur. Bientôt, je ne serai plus Mimi Geignarde, la pauvre fantôme dépressive et hurlante, je serai Mimi Geignarde, l'esprit frappeur le plus mesquin ! »

« Oui. Et on sera le duo des Frappeurs Invisibles ! Ah on en fera des choses ensemble. »

« Je vois déjà la tête des élèves quand le journal de Poudlard annoncera : ''Peeves et Mimi Geignarde sont fiancés !'' Oh mon dieu, on va s'éclater ! »

« Je t'aime, ma Mimi. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Pee'. ».

_**à suivre...**_


End file.
